Fenix
"If you have lost like I have, you would fight as I do. My methods maybe questionable but the results are absolute." "They will take everything if you let them, but they cant take what I have already taken from you." History He was born to a human mother, lived a mostly normally childhood nothing out of the ordinary there. Living a common life doing well not overly so but well. One day he met a woman named Luna she was breathtaking. Amon got to know her everything about her was enchanting and over years they got vary close vowing to each other to have forever no matter what in this life and the next. They had made this vow shorty after they found out she had gotten pregnant. The last 4 years he had spent with Luna were the happiest moments in Amon's life, but being life things quickly went sour as Luna she seemed to come down with an illness. Unsure if it was coincidence or the baby and unable to help her himself. He went looking for someone that could help identify the source of the illness or help treat it. After being turned away people refusing to help or unable to, he found someone willing to look into his problem at home. Swiftly he brought his salvation back home, hope renewed. He couldn't wait to see the love of his life once more. The old woman seemed to be vary interested in the matter. She quickly started getting set up pulling out random plants, herbs, and tools he knew nothing about. He was watching over her like a hawk his stomach in knots hoping she could help, he was asked to wait in the other room as he was being far to distracting for the old woman. he reluctantly agreed and went to make a drink hoping to calm his nerves. After a few hours and hearing nothing he went up to check on the old woman and Luna. He was absolutely horrified at the sight that befell him when he walked in. His wife, his beloved, ripped open her intestines and other organs slowly sliding out of her. This sight was so stunning he was unable to even form words till he heard the cackling of the thing. The same thing he had brought into their home. holding in its hand a small object covered in blood, no this was no object, it was his child his unborn child. He ran at them in a full out rage. His attempt was futile as he was back handed sending him flying into the wall. he tried to stand but was paralyzed by some unnatural means. Amon was forced to watch as the creature swallowed his unborn. After the creature slowly moved over Luna's body and had raised a hand over her mouth. A semi transparent mist raise from Luna's lips. The thing holding this mass of misty substance turned to him and said. "Pathetic you still cant manage to move even when I'm about to consume her soul?" Only a moment after, that is exactly what it did. Amon watched as the things he loved the most in his world was ripped away, with no hope to see Luna even in the afterlife as her vary soul was just consumed. It was with that the creature vanished like a dream, as if it was never there. Amon had wished that was the case but the aftermath of the creature was all too real. He could now move but was so defeated he might as well have still been paralyzed. After scrapping himself off the floor he got to tending to Luna's body. Trying to some what put her back together not thinking it would bring her back but out of respect. He managed to move her out of their home and wrapped her in a white sheet. He then lit fire to the place he once called home. He made his way to a small pond that Luna would always go to in order to get away and relax. After making the trip he had a moment to reflect as he started to lay her in the water. Feeling that this would be the best spot for her at the time, that maybe if anything was left of her that maybe, just maybe this could help put her at ease. After weeks in the forest he came across a band of men traveling said they had been hunting down devil cultists. Appearance He is Personality He is very cold and uncaring for others at this point in his life. That said anyone talking about his family would trigger this man for a good reason. He is trying to find any means to complete his goals. For the most part his view of others is there is two types useful and useless. He is not a good person and will never claim otherwise. He may aim to rid the planes of demons as he battles his own inner demons. but this is not to aid anyone it is for strict personal gain. Loves Kiwi, Tec loves the shit out of tec, making money, jade stones. Fears Cyber drow kill teams. Utter helplessness. Being put in the same situation that he was once in when he was unable to defend himself of the ones he held dear. Hobbies Tinkering on weapons of all kinds. Reading up on lore and anything pertaining to demons. Smoking from his pipe and the occasional drink with a good book. Crafting jewelry was a way to take a step back and away from the demons that ruled his life, and go back to the way thing were even for a moment. Family Married to Kiwi (Wife), Alister Silver (Son), Iris Silver (Daughter), Friends Flint: the only known surviving member of the unit Fenix was apart of Enemies Gray hunters, elite drow cyber soldiers that had been hunting flint and him for quite some time back home. Demons, they are his fuel is passion and rage boils for them, they are what motivates him to achieve greater heights so that he can wage a personal crusade on the lot of them. Aspirations Build a the BFG and will do what ever it takes to do just that. Category:Character